Question: The perimeter of a square is $20$ feet. How long is each side?
Answer: $\text{? ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 20\text{ ft} $ $ {5} + {5} + {5} + {5} = 20\text{ ft} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $5$ feet long.